herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Bear (The Wildens)
Big Bear is the main protagonist of the animated television series, The Wildens, and the deuteragonist of the 2017 animated film of the same name. He is grumpy yet kind brown-furred bear who works as the leader of the Wildens, protecting the animals and defeat the wolves. Personality TBA. Biography Series Movies The Wildens: The Movie Big Bear is later seen when a baby rabbit ends up lost in the jungle, where he lives with his members, the Wildens. A young duck, Margaret, is happy to see a baby rabbit. She holds the bunny in her hands and decides that she will raise him. Big Bear objects because he will eat the rabbits and tells Big Bald Eagle to feed the creature to himself. Margaret apologizes to the bunny and lets Big Bear do it himself. He holds up the bunny and attempts to eat it, but is unable to when the bunny urinates on him. Disgusted, he hands the bunny back to Big Bad Eagle, and Margaret reaffirms him that the bunny will learn to be a wild; she confirms the baby's name is Wallace. Big Bear reluctantly lets her keep the bunny, but warns her that he may became a Wilden. The years pass and Wallace has grown up a Wilden, thanks to Big Bald Eagle's care. That night, Big Bear is explaining to the animals about the mating ritual, while Margaret is having a similar pep talk with the female lemurs. After the ritual, Big Bear is devastated that the wolves appeared, and furiously warns the Wildens that the wolves return for the winter to take over the territory. To Big Bear's shock, the wolves, led by their antagonistic boss Creek, have been paying attention and have already set a kidnapping course onto Wallace to gather as much information in order to attack Snow Mountain without Big Bear knowing. Once in the jungle, he finds the television which the report is Creek and the other wolves brainwashes the other rabbits into the Sausage Factory, and brainwashes the humans with Creek's voting posters. An now-grumpy Big Bear leads the other animals to begin a journey, but accidentally lost a way on Snow Mountain. Outside the jungle, a large crocodile, Little Brother, was attacking the other surviving animals and attempted to come into the Snow Mountain. Little Brother paws Margaret down and forces him to tell him where the rabbit is going, so Big Bear did. Margaret confronts Little Brother, which the latter tells the story that Little Brother was born with one blind eye and was abandoned. This only made him stronger and gave him a strong sense of smell. Little Brother then killed his clan (including his older brothers) in revenge, and swears that he will eat the rabbits in his desire, allowing 24 hours to get his allies rid of Wallace and feed the rabbit to himself. After the snowstorm ends, the Wildens continues the journey, but Big Bear is unaware that the other wolves tried to eat Margaret and Big Bald Eagle when they were crossing a frozen area of water. Creek wanted to eat Big Bear because he was the biggest animal in the whole herd, while the other wolves attacked Margaret and Big Bald Eagle when they get separated from the others, unaware that Creek also wanted to eat Wallace because he was the smallest animal. Despite almost losing their lives, the heroes successfully managed to escape. Shocked and happy, Big Bear realizes the one had been guiding the Wildens to the Snow Mountain where the former was intially happy by creating his merchandise. As the Wildens arrives in the abandoned treehouse, Big Bear ends up tranquilized by the cannibals, who turns out to be actually the surviving rabbits, who tries to help Wallace to defeat the wolves. Some time later, Big Bear and Wallace warns that Creek is returning, and the rabbits fights with him, unaware that Creek is the responsible for killing Wallace's mother and destroys the treehouse. As Big Bear celebrates the victory for defeating Creek, Little Brother exposes Wallace as a liar. Big Bear banishes Wallace after realizing Wallace lied about knowing the way back to his former home, much to Big Bear's happiness as he finally rid of Wallace, but feels guilty for his actions against rabbits and decides to return and help the animals defeat Creek and the other wolves. Then, he runs into Creek who want to eat him and luckily, the rabbits, Big Bad Eagle, and Wllace come to the rescue until Creek and the wolves almost fall off the cliff, but Big Bear throws Creek out of the Snow Mountain, only to be bitten in the tail by Little Brother. Back at the herd, Big Bear and his friends from the National Park are all playing games and the other rabbit now accept Wallace for who he is, while the other citizens began to destroy Creek's voting posters. The Wildens 2 TBA. Appearence Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Grumpy Heroes Category:Pages Under Construction